


I'm here now

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara shows up at Cat's office after Astra dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here now

Cat Grant looked at her computer’s screen a couple of times. One blink, then two. Nothing. She was worn down. _The idiots in the art department…_

Oh, but if she had to be honest, -which she never would be because what was the point?- she’d admit she was worried about Kara. She knew it wasn’t her a few hours ago and by the terrified faces of her two loyal puppies and their constant absence, she could feel things were messed up.

She stood up, walking around the office to pour some bourbon. Cat paced around the room, trying to think of anything other than the way she had treated her assistant the last time they had spoken. In that moment, she caught a glimpse of the girl landing on her balcony.

Her first instinct was to ask if Kara, if _Supergirl_ was ok. But she still had some modicum of self control, so Cat Grant squared her shoulders, a glass of bourbon in one hand, the other holding her pair of glasses and approached the hero.

“Can I help you with something?”

Supergirl flinched, scared by the silence broken by Cat’s severe inquiry.

“I… I thought you’d be gone by now. I’m sorry”, she answered in a small voice, her left leg dangling of the edge of the balcony, the other wrapped around her arms. Her strong chin was resting on her knee and she was looking at the horizon, avoiding at all costs to look Cat in the eyes.

“And how would you know when I leave my office?”

Finally, Kara looked at Cat and her red rimmed eyes and the devastation on her features made Cat instantly sorry for the hardness of her words.

“I’m so tired, Cat. Let’s not do this anymore. I know you know. And I’m sorry I lied to you and I was gone all day and I’m sorry that I’m here in your office but I just needed time to.. I just needed home. And this is the only place I could think of.”

Cat absorbed every one of Kara’s words, her heart beating faster than ever, even faster than that time Leslie had come after her in her own empire. Kara had said home, here with Cat, and she was so struck by the realisation that _that_ made her happy, words escaped her.

Kara interpreted the silence in a bad way and started to stand up.

“I’m sorry. I’ll leave now”

Cat rushed to the girl’s side as she was preparing to fly and grabbed her wrist.

“Kara”, she said softly. “Look at me. Please”

The younger woman floated to the ground and stood in front of Cat. They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity.

“I was so worried about you”, Cat finally admits. “I thought I might never see you again. I wanted to tell you… how sorry I am for the things I said about you…”

“It’s ok”, Kara cut off. “I’m ok. I was… attacked but it’s over now. I promise”

Cat took another step forward and placed her hand on Kara’s cheek, caressing softly until reaching the corner of her eye, where an unshed tear had left its trace.

“Is that why you’ve been crying?”

Kara looked down, her lip trembling.

“I lost someone today. My aunt. She… she was from home too. My planet. I feel like I’ve lost everything again, Cat”

At those last words, Kara started crying and held on to Cat, who put her arms around her and held her while she cried about losses and heartbreak, not caring for one bit that her very expensive blouse could be ruined by tears.

“I can’t loose you too.” Kara said in a whisper when her sobs subsided.

“You won’t loose me”, Cat answered against her temple, placing a soft kiss. “I’m here for you. I’m here now”.


End file.
